


Woven together

by duende09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Meant To Be, worried Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had no choice, not really. It was Bucky and that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> The idea stuck in my head so here it is quick and short but for you M because of your love for these boys.

In the end it shouldn't have surprised him how it had worked out. Things had a way of going sideways on Steve.

While SHIELD worked to clean up the mess and put itself back together, Steve had a different mission. He had looked into the past and gone looking. Natasha had warned him of course and he knew she only had his best interests at heart. She was sceptical and didn't want him hurt but there had never truly been a choice.

It was Bucky. _Bucky_.

Since he first saw his face on the bridge he had known he would do whatever he could to bring Bucky home again. He was his best friend, his protector, his support system and, his reason to fight. Bucky was everything to Steve and he wasn't about to let him down. He wasn't as naive as people thought, he knew Bucky wasn't the same not as before, but then neither was Steve. None of that mattered in the big picture that was their lives, woven through the decades.

Of course, in the end it didn't matter how he felt because it had been Bucky who found him.


End file.
